The Creatures Within
by Mt. Annapurna the Small
Summary: Robin Hood and Doctor Who combo. With Sir Guy and the Sherrif acting strangely and the Doctor taken captive by outlaws, how will anyone find out what is going on?
1. Chapter 1

This is written by an accomplice of mine who has no account

**This is written by an accomplice of mine who has no account. **

Sir Guy of Guisbourne strode down the dimly lit corridor, scowling as he went.

He paused as he reached the door and pulled it slightly ajar.

Stealthily, he crept through, keeping his ears open.

He could see the Sheriff murmuring into a small object but he could not hear what he was saying.

He inched closer.

Suddenly the Sheriff whirled round.

"Ah, Guisbourne, I'd like you do a small favour for me. It's about a private matter. Close the door would you?"

Closing the door Guisbourne asked,

"What is it you want me to do?"

"Oh, just stand over there," replied the Sheriff, grinning.

"Any particular reason?" inquired Guy.

"Very particular"

As Guy stood he didn't notice the wall sliding away behind him.

A green claw gently tapped him on the shoulder and he swivelled round.

His screams were cut short as the claws plunged into his neck.

**The Accomplice **


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N) The Accomplice has written this

**(A/N) The Accomplice has written this. Not me. **

**Disclaimer: The Accomplice and I do not own Robin Hood (BBC) or Dr Who (also BBC)**

The Doctor was feeling rather bored so, deciding to have some fun, set the TARDIS' controls to random.

He looked up expecting to see Martha Jones, or even Rose Tyler, but there was no one there.

_Maybe_, he thought, _I should get a cat or a budgie?_

_Something that won't get it's self into trouble at every opportunity, preferably _

All of a sudden the TARDIS landed with a jolt that threw him flat on his face.

Rubbing his nose gingerly, he staggered towards the door.

Once out in the open he heard a rough voice,

"In the name of Robin Hood and King Richard, who are you and what is that contraption of yours?"

He could see he was surrounded, and outnumbered, by a group of men.

"Oh, by the way," said one, "This is an Ambush!"

**(A/N) Please R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

"Just check on the prisoner and make sure he's normal. And don't let slip anything." That's what robin had told her, but to Diaq, this spy seemed to know more about the outlaws than they did themselves. There was something about 'The Doctor', as he called himself, she couldn't quite put her finger on. Her heart had leaped when he introduced himself – someone she could talk to who would understand what she was going on about, but, as they headed back to camp she wished they had brought a gag. He would not shut up. And Diaq was completely baffled at what he said.

As she approached the tree where he was tied she prepared for another earful. "Oh, thank goodness you're here," cried Much desperately "He still won't shut up!"

"Hello!" said The Doctor brightly "Much and I were just having a little conversation"

"You didn't tell him anything, did you?" asked Diaq horrified.

"Well, not exactly"

"**Much!**"

"Sorry," he muttered.

Tying a gag firmly around the prisoner's mouth Diaq proceeded to search through his numerous pockets. There were three items that caught Diaq's particular attention. She picked up the first object – a smooth tube with a blueish end. There was a button on it. Curious, she pressed it. Suddenly there was a whirring noise and a blur light streaked out onto a nearby cliff. Then, the cliff exploded spectacularly. In her surprise she dropped it onto the leaf litter and backed away hurriedly.

"What **IS** that thing?" Much asked nervously, from behind a tree. Diaq slowly touched the next object, thinking that it might be a book of sorcerer's magic, but when she opened the leather book it was blank, except for a white card on one side.

"It's nothing," she said, slightly disappointed

"N-not dangerous then…" trailed off Much as Diaq gave him a look

"You ever met someone killed by **nothing**?" she replied sarcastically. Then Diaq turned towards the last object. It was a metallic tube with a flat disk on one end and two arms at the other. Carefully she picked it up and turned to The Doctor.

"Where did you get one of these?" she whispered, stunned. "My father had one but it cost him greatly."

"Erm, what is it?" asked Much looking puzzled.

"Look I'll show you," Diaq turned to The Doctor, placed the stethoscope when his heart should be and froze.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four **

After a long (very long) moment of panic, Much finally regained his wits and ran off to tell the rest of the outlaws of this strange occurrence, leaving Diaq staring bewilderingly at the Doctor.

The sound of pounding feet brought Diaq back to reality, although it could not be real that a man had two hearts, could it?

"What's going on?" asked Robin, "Much said he had two hearts or something, we couldn't tell, he was babbling so much!"

"It's true", gasped Diaq "This, thing, has two hearts." There was an

"Amfg!" from the Doctor, who was gagged, "Iem nam homh hr higm". Robin reached forward and pulled off the gag. "Thank you! Now would you mind not calling me a thing thanks, I do have feelings you know! Who are you?" he said nodding at Diaq, "I mean obviously I know who you are, Robin, greatest Archer in England and all that! Oo! Where's Marian? And you must be Little John! Couldn't exactly miss you could I?" At this he came to a stop. "I'll be quiet now.''

There was a long silence. "Right, you untie me and I'll be off then."

There was a longer silence. No one moved.

"He has to be a spy"

"No, he's too stupid"

"But they're all stupid"

"True – he's a spy"

The Doctor interrupted "Spy? For whom?"

"For the Sheriff, of course" Robin replied "As if you didn't know!"

"The Sheriff? Sheriff of Nottingham?"

"Blimey – he really is stupid!"

"Wait, he has two hearts, turns up in that weird box of his, doesn't know where he is, but then we tell him that your Robin Hood, an suddenly he knows all about us, well some of us? What is going on?"

From behind them came the pounding of hooves as Marian rode up behind them.

"Robin, something's wrong! It's everywhere, people are going missing! They're saying it's a monster!"

At this the Doctor sat up straighter.

"Come on, we'd better get to Nottingham straight away! Allons-y!"


End file.
